cnfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Plankton and Ed (part 1)
Cast: * Plankton * Candace (as a photo in Plankton's Friends List) * Gargamel (as a photo in Plankton's Friends List) * Dr. Doofenshmirtz (as a photo in Plankton's Friends List) * Mister Smarty Smart (as a photo in Plankton's Friends List) * Ed (appears in Chat and as a photo in ILOVEYOU Virus #3) * Smurfette (as a photo in ILOVEYOU Virus #1 and ILOVEYOU Virus #2) Description: In Chum Bucket, Plankton (in a Computer), unite with Candace, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Gargamel and Mister Smarty Smart to steal ToonFace's Code and Shutdown the website, by writing a Blog. but, a ILOVEYOU Virus #1 that say "Smurfette send you a Love Letter", and Plankton open it and a "VIRUS ALERT" note appear, and Ed appear in Chat say "H1, Th1s is eD thi yu si the mail that 1 send to you", Plankton chat with Ed "You Fool, Now, I Gonna reed all the problem of your Nonsense!" and Ed's chat say "Th1t yu see the leter that se wr0te", Plankton chat that She didn't wrote, cause is a Virus. Ed's Chat say "Uh-0h! her they go Aga1n!" and another ILOVEYOU Virus (the same as the first one, but with different Background), Plankton open it, and another "VIRUS ALERT" note appear, Plankton chat "You did it Again! How you be so Stupid that you send me is Real?" Ed's Chat say "I Wr0te 1, t00. :p" Plankton think that he open it, too and chat "You didn't wrote, because you...", and a third ILOVEYOU Virus appear say "Ed send you a Friendship Letter", and Plankton say that something that Ed wrote that Smurfette didn't, and he decide to open it. and Again the "VIRUS ALERT" note appear, and Plankton say "Well, I Hate You!" Inspired By: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUHm2VwxN9c Transcripts: In Chum Bucket, Plankton using his computer, to see his Friends: Candace, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Gargamel and Mister Smarty Smart. Plankton: Finally, i unite with 4 of enemies. Plankton will writing the Blog Plankton: I'm gonna write the blog for 4 of my friends, to steal the code of this Stupid Website, Shutdown the Website and We gonna Rule the World! (Laughing Evilly) A Note with photo of Smurfette and a letter next to photo that say "Smurfette Send you a Love Letter." Plankton: "Smurfette Send you a Love Letter.", What it Smurfette's Letter say? Plankton open it and a Note that say "VIRUS ALERT" appear Plankton: No! A Virus, Who send it to me? Ed's Chat appear that say ""H1, Th1s is eD thi yu si the mail that 1 send to you". Plankton: "Hi, This is Ed. Did you see the mail that I Send to You." You Fool, now i have to reed all the problem of your nonsense! Ed's Chat appear that say ""D1d yu see the letter tha she wr0te?". Plankton: "Did you see the letter that she wrote?" Oh really, She didn't wrote, because is a Virus, You... Ed's Chat appear that say "Uh-0h, her they go agin" Plankton: "Uh-Oh, Here they go Again" Noo! Another ILOVEYOU Virus appear, exactly same at the first, but with different background Plankton: This must be different. Let me see what it say? Plankton open it and a Note that say "VIRUS ALERT" appear Plankton: No! You did it Again, How you be so Stupid that you send to me is Real? Ed's Chat appear that say ""1 w0te 1, t00. :P" Plankton: